


【FB】【GGAD/斯卡曼德兄弟】The Hogwarts Fantasy Chronicles  霍格沃兹神秘事件簿

by WESTGATEOFMORIA



Series: 春潮 [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 16:07:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18944344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WESTGATEOFMORIA/pseuds/WESTGATEOFMORIA
Summary: 霍格沃兹是一所魔法学校，其中发生的很多事件自然是神秘而玄妙的





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 本系列于2018年12月06日首发lofter，搬运至AO3存档
> 
>  
> 
> 现代AU，全员存活，傻白甜，小段子，治愈向  
> 有教授生子情节

深夜23：00后邓布利多教授办公室里会发生什么

 

 

【01】

黑魔法防御课教授阿不思·邓布利多有一间单人办公室，单人办公室里有一张单人书桌和一张单人床。

邓布利多拥有所有优秀教师必备的美好品质——爱岗敬业、以校为家、乐于引导、善于解惑，经常在办公室内和学生谈话，给学生解答魔法课程咒语发音职业规划交际情感等一切困惑。但他同时也拥有所有优秀巫师必备的特点——神出鬼没、讳莫如深、睡眠健康、饮食规律，最近还多了一个怪癖：每天晚上23：00准时送客后给办公室布下静音咒和保护咒，雷打不动，坚定不移。

肄业后依然是邓布利多办公室常客的纽特很困惑，被半哄半劝送走过五次后，他更加困惑，只能求助于爱人和朋友。

 

【02】

纽特问忒修斯：你不觉得邓布利多最近的作息很奇怪吗？

忒修斯吻了下他泛红的眼角，一边解领带一边漫不经心地回答：我觉得你在跟我做这事时问教授的作息很奇怪。

于是，纽特没来得及深入阐述自己的观察推理，倒和忒修斯深入交流了一番“久别重逢后的最佳姿势”和“如何解决做到一半时护树罗锅突然从衬衫口袋里探出头的问题”。

 

【03】

纽特问丽塔：你不觉得教授最近的作息很奇怪吗？

丽塔把纽特拽到一边，神秘兮兮地说：我就知道你会发现的，我认为你的隐形兽跑到教授办公室里去了。

纽特瞪大眼睛：什么？

丽塔条理清晰地列出观点：在出门时，我看到了很多征兆。首先，教授桌子上的双向镜里出现了一绺银发，转瞬即逝；其次，壁炉的火焰里传来一阵噼里啪啦的声音，就像有人从那里经过，但我看不到任何人影；第三，有一双无形的手捏了教授的臀//部，捏得很用力，连布料都凹陷进去了，但教授没有发火；第四，教授温柔地说了声“别急，马上就来”，和你哄Demiguise和忒修斯时的语气一模一样。

纽特迅速钻进手提箱，因太过慌张忘记关箱子，十二名傲罗出动才将抽空逃走给鸟蛇找柠檬树叶的隐形兽抓住。

 

【04】

纽特问蒂娜：你不觉得邓布利多最近的作息很奇怪吗？

蒂娜瞪大了火蜥蜴般的双眼，像看到第二塞姆勒发言人折断魔杖，又像看到了某起需要她出马的跨国大案：他是不是偷偷在办公室炼制魔法石？在壁炉里和某个组织首脑密会？在私自改良蜂蜜公爵售卖的甜品配方？

纽特摇了摇头，蒂娜叹了口气：那就没什么可奇怪的了，没有实锤前别打这么长时间跨国电话，我还要跟奎妮聊天呢。

纽特差点忘了她除了是个工作狂外还是个妹控。

 

【05】

纽特问雅各布：你不觉得邓布利多最近的作息很奇怪吗？

雅各布从一筐佛卡夏面包和一盘仰望星空派中探出头来：再伟大的巫师也得有夜 (xing）生活。

纽特点点头，又摇摇头：可他把自己关在办公室里。

雅各布捏着一条张着嘴的鱼，一脸神往：也许他办公室里有个像你一样能装下整个星球的手提箱呢；也许他每晚11点就要把长长的红发垂到霍格沃兹城堡下等着王子拽住爬上来跟他幽会呢；也许他每到深夜就要换上魔法水晶鞋乘坐夜骐马车飞去参加宴会呢……

纽特摇摇头，又点点头：忒修斯说得对，麻瓜童话与巫师日常确实无法兼容。

 

【06】

纽特问奎妮：你不觉得邓布利多最近的作息很奇怪吗？

奎妮正指挥一列刀叉在牛油果上演奏野蜂飞舞，甜蜜地笑起来：你的嘴巴在讲教授，脑子里却在想忒修斯今天在爱丁堡执行的任务会不会有危险，什么时候才能到家，到家后先洗澡还是先——

纽特脸红了：别，别读我的心了。

奎妮的脸比他还红：对不起，我控制不了。要不然，作为补偿，我去帮你读读教授的心？

纽特开心地拥抱了她，这次奎妮没有把“可你脑子里还在想忒修斯”说出口。

 

【07】

奎妮一边抹眼泪一边问邓布利多：教授，姐姐为什么不给我寄明信片？

阿不思扣倒了桌上的双向镜：别胡思乱想，她刚抵达布鲁塞尔，还要进行交接、参加会议，我敢保证，明信片很快就会送到这里。

奎妮从衣袋里拿出一块手帕：我知道怎么回事，我也知道她在想什么，她嫌我给昨晚的热可可放了太多糖。

阿不思熄灭了壁炉里的火，打了个响指，开始使用保温咒：唔，这没有什么。她不能接受你所有的习惯和癖好，但她还是会爱你，你也依然会爱她，不是吗？

奎妮从手包里掏出一盒纸抽：可她已经三个小时没给我寄明信片了。

阿不思朝身后的虚空推了一把，好像真被人抓了一把臀部一样迅速地坐在单人椅上。与此同时，椅子传来一声痛呼：哎呦。

隐形衣落下，大脑封闭术失效，奎妮把纸抽扔到了被阿不思坐到手的格林德沃脸上，三件事发生在同一时间。

 

【08】

奎妮看着银色头发、银色眉毛、银色胡须的格林德沃，露出甜美的笑容：啊，我好像听到猫头鹰送信来了，我先走啦。

 

【09】

第二天，阿不思·邓布利多教授破天荒缺席了黑魔法防御课。代课教师很帅很凶很奇怪，第一个问题就问“邓布利多平时最喜欢你们中的哪一个”。

同学们以为他会叫这个人上台接受黑魔法的洗礼，异口同声地回答：纽特·斯卡曼德。

 

【10】

忒修斯在爱丁堡给纽特寄了蒲绒绒专用粪球模型玩具。

蒂娜在布鲁塞尔魔法总部给奎妮寄了三张明信片。

格林德沃给纽特寄了一封吼叫信：为了你的人身安全考虑，接下来你的一生，最好避免出现在霍格沃兹，特别是邓布利多的办公室里。


	2. 邓布利多教授发布助教招聘公告后会发生什么

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本系列于2018.12.06首发lofter

【01】

由于阿不思·邓布利多教授同时担任黑魔法防御课和变形课两门课程的讲师，工作量大，时间紧迫，任务繁重，我校拟招聘一名优秀白巫师担任助教。

职位描述：

1、辅助邓布利多教授组织任课和教学演练，全程跟班听课，关注学生动态并为学生答疑解惑；

2、协助教授批改作业，并精准记录学生作业完成情况；

3、协助教授监考，登记学生的考试成绩。

岗位要求：

热爱教育行业，有责任心，有良好的沟通能力和团队合作精神。

工资待遇：

1、每月可获得10加隆教师补贴及免费食宿，工作满三个月可获得英国魔法部与霍格沃兹校方联合认证的工作证明;

2、可与邓布利多教授零距离接触，一同在办公室内办公至晚23：00。

 

【02】

格林德沃看到招聘公告后很生气，因为他不能容忍除自己外的任何人和阿不思同处一室，也因为他很想应聘助教，却没办法证明自己是白巫师。

深思熟虑一分钟后，格林德沃决定睡服阿不思，让他同意自己代替他面试应聘者。

 

【03】

睡服过程很艰难，邓布利多拼命反抗，格林德沃乐在其中，最终超额完成任务，得到了“最终解释权归盖勒特所有”的保证。

 

【04】

纽特带着一皮箱《怪兽及它们的产地》兴致勃勃地敲开门：教授，我看到了公告，我是来应聘助教的——怎么是你？

格林德沃正坐在阿不思的椅子上，脸上一点高兴之色都没有：斯卡曼德先生，我很高兴你有如此积极的态度，可是你不符合第二条岗位要求。

纽特和护树罗锅一起瞪大眼睛：岗位要求一共就一条。

格林德沃打了个响指，公告缓慢地渗出一行墨迹未干的字：

“2、已通过O.W.LS考试(通过N.E.W.T考试更佳）并获得巫师资格认证，所持魔杖登记在案，无违法违纪等不良行为。”斯卡曼德先生，你违反过《美国巫师准入法规》和《纵容神奇动物伤害麻瓜法》，据说后者是美国魔法国会专门针对你制定的。

纽特和护树罗锅一起张大嘴巴：你，你居然肆意篡改公告……而且忒修斯和蒂娜已经帮我消除记录了。

格林德沃冷冷地说：的确如此，但魔法部会在50秒后收到一封长达七千字的投诉信，图文并茂地展示你和神奇动物是如何破坏纽约街头建筑物的。证据确凿，他们只能重新上报你的犯罪记录。

纽特和护树罗锅一起垂下头。

 

【05】

丽塔抱着一叠古典魔文教科书兴致勃勃地敲开门：教授，我看到了公告，我是来应聘助教的——怎么是你？

格林德沃偏过头示意她坐下：阿不思昨晚累着了，我来帮他面试。我很欣赏你，可你不符合第三条岗位要求。

丽塔很生气：岗位要求一共就两条！

格林德沃眨了下眼睛，公告缓慢地渗出一行墨迹未干的字：

“3、年满20周岁，非莱斯特兰奇家族成员。”莱斯特兰奇小姐，除非你即刻更改姓氏。

丽塔掏出魔杖：你这是以权谋私，公报私仇！

格林德沃绅士地微笑：是又怎么样呢？

丽塔用魔杖指了他一分半钟才离开。

 

【06】

奎妮端着一托盘热可可和舒芙蕾敲开了门：教授，我看到了公告，我是来应聘助教的——果然是你！

格林德沃故意暂时解除了大脑封闭术，满意地看到女巫涨红了脸，险些把托盘扔掉：看来我不必多费口舌跟你解释被弄湿的床单和我对男士吊袜带的嗜好是怎么回事了。我很希望你站在我这边，但你不符合第四条岗位要求。

奎妮羞耻地捂着眼睛：我不在乎，请给我施个遗忘咒吧！

格林德沃摸了下吊坠，公告缓慢地渗出一行墨迹未干的字：

“4、不随意读心，尊重教授及学生的个人隐私。”

奎妮没有看，也没有拿走托盘。她捂着眼睛走出门，一边走一边小声念叨：遗忘咒，遗忘咒。

 

【07】

克雷登斯挽着纳吉尼敲开了门：教授，我看到了公告，我——

格林德沃冷冷地瞥了他一眼，克雷登斯一言不发，步步后退，关上房门。

 

【08】

半天后，岗位要求已经列到第156条，写满了整整三面羊皮纸，没有任何应聘者能满足以上所有条件。

格林德沃心满意足地站起来告诉自己任务完成，阿不思再也不可能找到助教了。

 

【09】

最终阿不思依然找到了符合所有条件的助教——带着一皮箱柠檬雪宝和巧克力蛙试图给纽特说情的忒修斯。

 

【10】

格林德沃非常后悔，早知如此他应该多加一条：“从未与亲生弟弟发生过肉体关系。”


	3. 一直盯着邓布利多教授的臀部看会发生什么

【01】

阿不思·邓布利多教授有个形状挺翘、饱满结实的臀部，在修身西装的衬托下格外引人注目。当他坐在桌子上、俯身、蹲下时，从背后看过去更为明显。

但现在很少有人敢盯着看。

 

【02】

忒修斯跟纽特抱怨：过来，阿尔忒弥斯，快过来抱我一下！今天可真够受的，我再也不想去霍格沃兹执行任务了，每次都派我去拿我拿文件给教授签字。

纽特埋在忒修斯肩头，磨蹭着他的侧脸：只是占用他一点时间签字，教授不会介意的。

忒修斯叹了口气：教授当然不介意，他在我面前转过去，俯下身签字，我就站在原地看着他写完，你也知道他的全名有多长了。问题是格林德沃不知道为什么一口气给我办公室寄了七十七只猫头鹰，粪便都清理不过来。

 

【03】

丽塔跟纽特抱怨：我再也不想去霍格沃兹执行任务了，我受不了了。每次进办公室后，我都被派去站在教授后边，防止他逃跑。

纽特宽慰她：教授知道你只是遵守命令，他不会介意的。

丽塔叹了口气：不是这回事。教授喜欢坐在桌子上跟我们谈话，从我的位置能清楚地看到他的身体曲线，因此格林德沃天天给我寄吼叫信，威胁我闭上眼睛或者戴上墨镜，不然就把我烧成灰洒到福克斯的窝里。

 

【04】

克雷登斯跟纽特抱怨：斯卡曼德先生，我是不是不该选黑魔法防御课和变形课？也许我应该带纳吉尼回美国了。

纽特吓了一跳：是斯莱特林的学生排挤你吗？

克雷登斯摇摇头：不，是格林德沃。他说，我再盯着写板书的邓布利多教授的臀部看，他就把纳吉尼彻底变成蛇，再把她的皮剥下来做成蛇皮靴。

 

【05】

奎妮跟纽特抱怨：麻瓜里都有女裁缝和女设计师，大家怎么不鼓励女巫做设计呢？再说我的制衣技术也不差啊！

纽特一脸懵逼：是魔法部关掉了你的店铺吗？别怕，我去问问忒修斯有没有办法。

奎妮摇摇头：不，是格林德沃。今天我给邓布利多教授量身体尺寸，刚量到腰围，他就冒出来烧掉了我的尺子和样品图，还说下次会直接拆掉我的店。

 

【06】

雅各布跟纽特抱怨：巫师的口味真让人费解，也许我压根不该去讨好你们，老老实实做我们麻瓜喜欢的面包就好了。

纽特上下打量他：你站在邓布利多教授身后了吗？

雅各布摇头：没事我站他身后干嘛？

纽特：那你看着他写板书了吗？

雅各布摇头：没事我看他写板书干嘛？

纽特：那——那你做了什么？

雅各布叹了口气：我给格林德沃送了一篮子邓布利多教授形状的面包，背影曲线简直栩栩如生啊！他却威胁我烧掉模具，不然就把我扔到火山口里。

 

【07】

纽特快崩溃了，觉得自己有义务跟教授谈谈。他拎着装满神奇动物的箱子去拜访阿不思，嗅嗅的一只幼崽在他们喝茶时跑了出来，迅速吞下了一套镀金茶具和十几枚金加隆，在试图吞掉熄灯器时被卡住了。

阿不思蹲下来爱抚嗅嗅，拿走了熄灯器，背影正对着纽特。

纽特迅速偏过头，同时紧紧闭上眼睛。

 

【08】

阿不思拍了拍纽特的肩头：怎么了？

纽特张开眼，支支吾吾地问：教授，你，你有没有考虑过换一身造型？也许试试跟学生们一样穿长袍？

 

【09】

阿不思·邓布利多换下西装，穿上了更符合教授身份的巫师长袍，全身上下遮得严严实实。

看到爱人和朋友的困境迎刃而解，纽特非常高兴，甚至主动提出和忒修斯玩一次角色扮演。

 

【10】

发现长袍下什么都不穿的阿不思性感指数增加了至少500％，格林德沃非常高兴，甚至觉得纽特也没那么讨厌了。


	4. 邓布利多教授带学生坐麻瓜火车时会发生什么

【01】

霍格沃兹遭遇了前所未有的危机：格林德沃频繁宣传巫师高贵论，影响了学生们的正常相处，给麻瓜学生造成了严重的心理负担，尤以七年级为重。

为鼓励大家求同存异和谐相处，校方出台了一条奖励公告：期末考试综合成绩的前三名，将由阿不思·邓布利多教授带领，在国王十字街车站乘坐麻瓜火车，体验麻瓜世界的运行方式。

公告张贴当晚，图书馆和自习教室人满为患，一派和谐景象，斯莱特林学院排名最末的学渣甚至主动向格兰芬多学院的学霸求教。

格林德沃以学术交流为由，强烈要求与学生一起参加期末考试，被校方驳回。

 

【02】

肄业生纽特得知消息后非常难过，因为他从来没有跟同学、教授一起出游的机会。忒修斯最看不得纽特难过，便以“魔法部神奇动物司针对麻瓜宠物的常规调查”的名义，购买了同一个车厢的车票。

转校生克雷登斯很难过，因为严重偏科的他即使熬夜补习也无法取得足够高的成绩。纳吉尼不想让他难过，用两人在巴黎马戏团表演时攒下的所有积蓄买了两张车票。

毕业生丽塔最难过，因为忒修斯为陪纽特坐火车，把当日所有巡查任务都交给了她。

 

【03】

阿不思带着12个学生和1个格林德沃来到国王十字街，在进站口遇到了和忒修斯拥抱得难舍难分的纽特和跟纳吉尼兴高采烈玩行李伸缩架的克雷登斯，在车厢里遇到了陪奎妮带成衣见客户的蒂娜和去竞争对手处打探敌情的雅各布。

格林德沃很生气，因为他无法跟阿不思亲密接触，更不能在车厢里跟阿不思做他们在夜骐马车里做过的事。

 

【04】

乘坐麻瓜的火车是一场灾难：

纽特耐心地安抚不安分的嗅嗅和试图砸碎车窗的皮克特;

忒修斯含情脉脉地注视着纽特，好像他从来没见过弟弟爱抚小动物似的;

克雷登斯的领带绞进了伸缩架，纳吉尼正拼命把它拽出来；

奎妮喋喋不休地给蒂娜讲她遇到的奇葩客户

………………

【05】

坐在毫不理会自己的阿不思身边更是一场灾难：

阿不思认真地给学生们讲麻瓜的交通工具，耐心地解答他们的疑问;

阿不思灵巧地展示火车票与飞机票的不同之处；

阿不思迅速地躲开他摸向臀部的手；

阿不思温柔地拜托他去看看快被勒死的克雷登斯；

阿不思兴奋地邀请雅各布坐在自己身边给学生讲面包与火车配件维修技术

…………

 

【06】

无论遇到何种境地，黑魔王总是有备而来。

【07】

格林德沃轻咳一声，从大衣内袋掏出血盟，朝嗅嗅晃了晃，露出和善的微笑。

纽特蹭地站起来，把嗅嗅塞进箱子里，主动提出带学生们去餐车吃饭。

忒修斯用自己的身体挡着纽特，手里紧握魔杖，死死盯着格林德沃，直到所有人都走出车厢才放下。

【08】

格林德沃微微一笑，从大衣内袋掏出一袋咖啡，朝奎妮招招手，露出和善的微笑。

奎妮蹭地站起来，手包掉在地上，口红粉饼梳妆镜洒了一地。

蒂娜连推带拽地把她带出车厢，“快走，别捡了，我再给你买新的。”

【09】

格林德沃弹了弹衣襟上不存在的灰尘，从大衣内袋掏出一本写蛇皮靴制作工艺的杂志，露出和善的微笑。

克雷登斯直接把领带拽断，拉着纳吉尼跑出去，在门口还被绊了一跤。

【10】

格林德沃抬起头看着霸占了自己座位毫无自觉的雅各布，从大衣内袋掏出老魔杖，连笑都不笑了。

雅各布大吃一惊：你口袋里怎么放得下这么多东西？

【11】

所有人都走掉了，车厢里只剩下格林德沃和阿不思。

阿不思皱着眉：你不该对他们那么凶，他们本来就怕你。

格林德沃搂住他的腰，隔着西装裤慢慢摩挲：那你怕我吗？

阿不思笑起来，摇了摇头，主动靠过去。

车厢门突然被推开，纽特压低了嗓音：教授，彼得吃完花生酱过敏了，我的医疗魔咒不管用。

【12】

回霍格沃兹后，彼得发现自己的零食柜里被塞满了各个国家地区生产的花生酱。


	5. 纽特发现邓布利多教授怀孕后会发生什么

【01】  
一个平凡的周末，纽特去霍格沃兹和阿不思讨论神奇动物的习性和养护问题。阿不思格外温柔，像抱新生儿一样将嗅嗅抱在怀里爱抚，还喂了它一只火焰杯模型。  
见纽特很惊讶，阿不思微笑着：我猜我就是无法抗拒这些毛茸茸的小家伙。  
纽特露出理解的笑容。  
阿不思补充：而且我怀孕了。  
纽特的笑容凝固在脸上。  
阿不思继续补充：是盖勒特的。

 

【02】  
纽特问忒修斯：如果你朋友怀了前男友的孩子，你会怎么办？  
忒修斯拧着眉毛，一字一句地反问：那个混蛋是谁？什么时候的事？  
纽特偏过头看脚下地毯的纹路：我，我不知道。  
忒修斯抽出魔杖，没等他说完就幻影移形了。

 

【03】  
纽特问丽塔：如果你朋友怀了前男友的孩子，你会怎么办？  
丽塔狐疑地盯着他：你跟忒修斯说了吗？不过你什么时候有的前男友？那些接近你的男巫不都被忒修斯打跑了吗？  
纽特疯狂摇头：不是我。  
丽塔长叹一声：那我就不知道该怎么办了，毕竟我只有你一个朋友。

 

【04】  
纽特问雅各布：如果你朋友怀了前男友的孩子，你会怎么办？  
雅各布扔掉了一盘刚出炉的舒芙蕾：你跟忒修斯说了吗？你的前男友肯定是巫师，我可能打不过他，还是得找忒修斯！  
纽特疯狂摇头：不是我。  
雅各布一声长叹：那我就不知道该怎么办了，毕竟我只有你一个朋友。

 

【05】  
纽特觉得他俩应该多交几个朋友。

 

【06】  
纽特问蒂娜：如果你朋友怀了前男友的孩子，你会怎么办？  
蒂娜紧握魔杖，蹭地站起来，带翻了一沓文件：你跟忒修斯说了吗？你好好的怎么会怀孕？被施了魔咒还是喝了魔药？是第二塞姆勒的阴谋吗？  
纽特疯狂摇头：不是我。  
蒂娜立刻坐了回去：哦，这样啊。我会把那个混蛋揪出来，给他来一百次剜心刺骨，再送他俩去巫师婚恋事务调解局。

 

【07】  
纽特问奎妮：如果你朋友怀了前男友的孩子，你会怎么办？  
奎妮一声惊呼，从一堆打版图纸和连衣裙中探出头：邓布利多教授怀孕了？  
纽特头一次没提她不经允许摄神取念的事：是啊，忒修斯跑了，我又打不过格林德沃。  
奎妮眨眨眼：放心，交给我吧。

 

【09】  
格林德沃冷冷地看着奎妮：别以为他有了孩子，我就会对他手软。我们是一生之敌，注定一战。为了更伟大的利益，为了更高远的理想，杀一个邓布利多杀一个孩子又算得了什么！

 

【10】  
格林德沃把阿不思办公室里的单人床变成了双人床，每天花五个小时看巫师和麻瓜的育儿论坛，下载了三个app注册了五个账号，还会因理念不同和网友吵架。

 

【11】  
忒修斯召集了纽特在霍格沃兹读书时结识的所有同窗：那个让我弟弟怀孕的混蛋是谁？


	6. 麻瓜问题调解委员会办公室主管失踪后会发生什么

【01】  
18：00，英国魔法部麻瓜问题调解委员会办公室全体巫师来到霍格沃兹，就《神奇动物侵害麻瓜人身财产安全法》的制定征求师生的意见并参加了宴会。  
22：55，以阿不思为首的几位巫师纷纷离场。  
23：15，办公室主管威廉姆斯先生失踪，帽子和公文包在有求必应屋被麦格教授发现。  
23：30，忒修斯作为傲罗代表，负责给案发时不在宴会厅的巫师做笔录，询问不在场证明。

 

【02】  
忒修斯问纽特：从离席到案发这段时间，你在哪儿？  
纽特红着脸不肯抬头看他：在赫奇帕奇公共休息室。  
忒修斯皱起眉：你去那里做什么？  
纽特小声说：你知道的。  
忒修斯正色道：我只知道你现在正在接受审讯。别怕，我的阿尔忒弥斯，说出来你就能洗脱嫌疑了。  
纽特小声说：你曾说最大的遗憾是读书时没跟我体验过在摇曳的神奇植物里做——  
忒修斯疯狂咳嗽：好知道了，下一位！

 

【03】  
忒修斯问奎妮：从离席到案发这段时间，你在哪儿？  
奎妮挥舞着一叠明信片：我去图书馆给姐姐写明信片啦。她可是个空中飞人，今天在布鲁日，昨天在瑞士，前天在米兰。  
忒修斯皱起眉：还有其他重要情况吗？  
奎妮小声说：纽特不会喜欢在霍格沃兹里穿着斗篷摆出那种姿势的，他比邓布利多教授羞涩很多。对不起，我不是故意要读你的心，可你想得太大声了。  
忒修斯疯狂咳嗽：好知道了，下一位！

 

【04】  
忒修斯问雅各布：从离席到案发这段时间，你在哪儿？  
雅各布抱着一袋坩埚蛋糕：我去找家养小精灵讨要菜谱时迷路了，在赫奇帕奇公共休息室里遇到了格林德沃，他居然拿走了我的黄油啤酒！  
忒修斯很奇怪：要啤酒干什么？  
雅各布很费解：他说润滑。润滑什么呢？嗓子？难道他要在霍格沃兹发表演讲？

 

【05】  
忒修斯问丽塔：从离席到案发这段时间，你在哪儿？  
丽塔抱着一摞文件：我去找邓布利多教授，有一堆文书需要他签字。结果没找到教授，倒碰见了格林德沃。  
忒修斯大惊失色：然后呢？  
丽塔把耸耸肩：格林德沃让我离教授远远的，别打扰他俩，要是在有求必应屋里看见我一根头发就把我扔到波罗的海学游泳。

 

【06】  
忒修斯问克雷登斯：从离席到案发这段时间，你在哪儿？  
克雷登斯低着头：我和纳吉尼在找邓布利多教授，我想让他帮我签字，允许我去霍格莫德村，结果在有求必应屋附近遇到了格林德沃。  
忒修斯大惊失色：然后呢？  
克雷登斯掏出一张羊皮纸：格林德沃说再让他看见我阴魂不散地跟着邓布利多教授，就把纳吉尼酿成五蛇酒给我喝，然后他给我签了字。

 

【07】  
忒修斯问阿不思：从离席到案发这段时间，你在哪儿？  
阿不思微笑：我在有求必应屋里找一双羊毛袜，袜子总是不够穿，天气又这么冷。  
忒修斯皱起眉：那你看到凶手了吗？  
阿不思微笑：我那时很——很忙，没有精力注意其他事情，但我想我知道是谁做的。

 

【08】  
忒修斯问格林德沃：从离席到案发这段时间，你在哪儿？  
格林德沃冷笑：我在有求必应屋。  
忒修斯掏出魔杖指向他：果然是你。  
格林德沃冷笑：你不问问我在干什么吗？  
忒修斯上前一步：少废话。  
格林德沃微笑：阿不思，我在干阿不思。

 

【09】  
最终大家找到了威廉姆斯先生，他正被挂在魁地奇球场的金属杆上，瑟瑟发抖地指出罪魁祸首：就是他！他说既然我爱看，就让我一次看个够！

 

【10】  
威廉姆斯先生要求发布人身限制令，忒修斯便给格林德沃带上了一条魔法手环，该手环能显示他和阿不思的身体距离，并在距离≤1m时发出警告。

 

【11】  
第一天，手环平均每小时发出50次警告，晚23：00后记录在案的身体距离数据一直是-17cm。


	7. 邓布利多教授请病假后会发生什么

【01】

圣诞前夕，校方公告栏里贴出了阿不思·邓布利多的病假条：“邓布利多教授因病缺席本周的黑魔法防御课，请同学们自行预习P1075-P1100的内容。”

阿不思很少生病，从不缺课，且寥寥几笔并未说清病因，这让已经毕业依然关怀教授的纽特很担忧。

 

【02】

纽特问忒修斯：你知道教授哪里不舒服吗？

忒修斯抓着他的手往自己身下探去：我只知道现在我这儿很胀很难受，阿尔忒弥斯，请你帮我治疗。

纽特红着脸躲闪，最终还是扮演了医疗翼医生的角色，用身体为自述胯部胀痛的忒修斯进行全面彻底的检查，并保证在为期一生的疗程中一直使用这种方式治疗。

 

【03】

纽特问丽塔：你知道教授哪里不舒服吗？

丽塔埋头撰写任务报告：最近气温骤降，教授可能感冒了。昨天我去办公室找他咨询该怎么处理麻瓜物品的问题时，他嗓子就哑了，没说两句话就咳个不停。

纽特很奇怪：感冒不是很好治疗吗？都不用去医疗翼，喝点魔药就能痊愈啊。

丽塔叹了口气：可教授不喝药，也许他不喜欢液体吧。我倒好一杯牛奶想让他润润嗓子，他看到后居然脸红了，把杯子放在一边，装作没看见。

 

【04】

纽特问奎妮：你知道教授哪里不舒服吗？

奎妮指挥着二十颗方糖分组在天花板上跳探戈：教授身体很健康，病因在心里呢。昨天我去送刚做好的大衣时，他眼睛红红的，眼角带着一点泪光，肯定刚哭过，走路的姿势也很奇怪，头三颗衬衫纽扣都没系好。虽然我敌不过他的大脑封闭术，但我能感觉到他很难过。

纽特很心疼：你有没有留下来陪他？

奎妮叹了口气：没有。教授肯定不希望我看到他脆弱的样子，也不想被同情，我就当什么事都没发生过。

 

【05】

纽特问雅各布：你知道教授哪里不舒服吗？

雅各布扔掉一盘烤面包片，冲过来抓住纽特使劲摇：教授现在怎么样了？我就知道会出事！准是该死的格林德沃把他打伤的！

纽特头晕眼花，往后退了两步：教授只是请了病假，你说什么呢？

雅各布抱着双臂：昨天下午我去给教授送毒角兽面包，办公室居然上锁了。临走时我听见里边传来撕扯衣物、身体碰撞的声音，格林德沃大声地说了句“你会为此付出代价”。随后我就听到教授在呻吟，还发出了被哽住的呜咽。我赶紧冲过去撞门，想救出教授。

纽特追问：然后呢？

雅各布叹了口气：然后我就被撞晕了，醒过来已经在家了。

 

【06】

纽特去找唯一的在校生克雷登斯：你知道教授哪里不舒服吗？

克雷登斯抱着一箱柠檬雪宝，气喘吁吁地回答：我知道，他腰疼。昨天晚上我去找教授谈论文的事，他背对我弯着腰，一手支着办公桌，一手轻捶腰部，看起来很难受。

纽特点点头：也是，教授一直忙着批改作业准备教案，坐得太久肯定腰疼。不过你买这么多吃得完吗？

克雷登斯说：格林德沃让我买的，还让我放到教授办公桌上。

纽特很生气：格林德沃会好心送礼物？再说他怎么不自己去买？毫无诚意！

克雷登斯叹了口气：他说要写什么道歉信，如果我不去，他就让我期末挂科。

纽特接过零食：别听他唬人，我替你送，你好好复习。

 

【07】

纽特推开办公室的门，阿不思躺在床上，被子盖到腰部，精神不错，正在读书。

纽特把礼物放在桌上：教授，克雷登斯知道你不舒服，特意去买了你爱吃的东西，希望你早日康复。我们都很想你。

阿不思给了纽特一个温柔的拥抱：谢谢你们，我明天就能回去上课了。

 

【08】

第二天，阿不思因病缺席了一次晚宴。

 

【09】

学期末，克雷登斯的试卷不知何故全部变成了白纸。

 

【10】

黑魔王格林德沃以圣徒首领、阿不思男友的名义向霍格沃兹校方提出建议：非在读学生，无公务理由者，不得出入阿不思·邓布利多教授的办公室；有公务理由者，出入次数应被限制在一周一次以内；纽特·斯卡曼德出入次数应被限制在一生一次以内。


	8. 邓布利多教授孕反严重会发生什么

【01】

阿不思怀了格林德沃的孩子。头三个月，他的魔力和身体机能一样逐渐衰弱，频繁呕吐，食不下咽，辗转难眠，这让在读和已毕业的学生们很担心。

 

【02】

纽特问忒修斯：教授孕反太严重了，我们该怎么办？

忒修斯埋头翻找《千种神奇药草和蕈类》：书上说取凤凰和乌克兰铁肚皮的血液各十毫升，融合后加入益母草烹煮，每日服用三次，有安胎的效果。

纽特心存不忍：一定要伤害神奇动物吗？

忒修斯摇摇头：还可以让孩子的另一个父亲给他输送魔力。

纽特斩钉截铁地回答：我去找凤凰。

 

【03】

纽特问丽塔：教授孕反太严重了，我们该怎么办？

丽塔翻找家族遗留的黑魔法禁书：这些安胎魔咒都是禁术，没有人教我，我也不知道会不会对教授的身体产生损害。

纽特叹了口气：可惜我和忒修斯对黑魔法都没有什么研究。

丽塔想了想：要不要去找格林德沃咨询一下？毕竟他是最厉害的黑巫师，也是孩子的父亲。

纽特斩钉截铁地回答：不要。

 

【04】

纽特问蒂娜：教授孕反太严重了，我们该怎么办？

蒂娜掏出魔杖：带我去见他。

纽特吓了一跳：你不是孩子的父亲，你输送魔力没有用的。

蒂娜也吓了一跳：不，我是要去杀了格林德沃。

 

【05】

纽特问雅各布：教授孕反太严重了，我们该怎么办？

雅各布面露笑容，掀开遮盖着储物柜的帘幕：投喂他美食呗！这些面包糕点是我特意给教授烘焙的，有坚果达克瓦兹、奶油波士顿派、白鲜欧培拉、维也纳巧克力杏仁蛋糕、独角兽玛德莲、荷兰焦糖煎饼、杏仁糖杜隆、比利时巧克力松饼……

纽特瞪大眼睛：你想齁死他吗？

 

【06】

纽特问奎妮：教授孕反太严重了，我们该怎么办？

奎妮红着脸摇摇头：男巫孕期中会对丈夫产生极度的渴///求，他因情///欲得不到满足夜夜难以入眠，胎儿也渴望父亲的接近，这可不是我们能解决的。

纽特红着脸点点头：啊，这样，看来教授的大脑封闭术已经彻底失效了。

 

【07】

纽特问克雷登斯：教授孕反太严重了，我们该怎么办？

克雷登斯怯怯地看他一眼：我让纳吉尼去陪他了，教授最喜欢听纳吉尼讲印度尼西亚发生的奇闻异事，想了解那里巫师的生存状况，还想研究怎么帮她解除血咒呢。

纽特若有所思：我明白了，原来教授喜欢神奇动物陪着。

 

【08】

格林德沃双手负后站在窗前，望着奥地利高耸陡峭的悬崖，冷笑道：邓布利多现在连魔杖都用不了，只能蜷缩在霍格沃兹的城堡里，让该死的斯卡曼德和该死的蛇陪着他。看来我是时候过去——

维塔激动地抢答：杀了他！

格林德沃瞪她一眼：照顾他。

 

【09】

格林德沃摩挲着阿不思挺直的肩背，慢慢下滑至被西装裤包裹着的臀部，另一只手按在尚未隆起的小腹上。接骨木悬浮在空中，帮靠在他怀里读书的阿不思翻页。

纽特抱着一只成年月痴兽推开门：教授，这是茜茜，今天晚上让她给你跳舞好不好？

 

【10】

阿不思的身体很快恢复了健康，容光焕发地重返课堂，只是霍格沃兹全校上下再也没出现过一只月痴兽。

 

【11】

维塔在写给母亲的信中说：千万别跟着有对象有家室的黑魔王，没前途。


	9. 邓布利多和格林德沃冷战后会发生什么

【01】

最近阿不思和格林德沃毫无理由地冷战。

两个人在霍格沃兹王不见后，吃饭分两批，散步分两拨，睡觉住两个房间，喝水用两个杯子，在走廊快要相遇时，格林德沃利落地向后转，径直走进格兰芬多公共休息室，从壁炉到咖啡杯都凝结出一层寒霜。

纽特决定找出两人吵架的原因，再帮他们和好，毕竟全校人都怕遇见身边没有阿不思的格林德沃。

 

【02】

纽特问忒修斯：你知道教授为什么跟格林德沃冷战吗?

忒修斯解下袖扣，脱掉外套，松开领带：我想理由和上次你单方面跟我冷战时一样。

纽特脸红了，偏过头不去看哥哥裸露在外的臂肌和胸肌：怎么会，我没有，没有冷战过。

忒修斯蹲下来，捧着他的脸缓缓摩挲：没有吗? 还是你忘记了? 看来我得卖力些才能让你记起来。

次日纽特跟神奇动物控制司请了一天假，当然，是忒修斯代为请假并亲自批准的。

 

【03】

纽特问丽塔：你知道教授为什么跟格林德沃冷战吗?

丽塔得意地挑起一边眉毛：你问对人了，我可一清二楚。他们在办公室里发生争执时，我刚好去给邓布利多教授送教材，看见格林德沃抓起桌上的一本书扔在脚边，上面还有教授写的笔记呢。

纽特恍然大悟：我早该猜到的，他肯定还执迷不悟地研究黑魔法，希望打败教授、颠覆整个巫师界！

丽塔摇摇头：我只记得那本书名叫《房..中补益》，不知道它是否与黑魔法有关。

 

【04】

纽特问雅各布：你知道教授为什么跟格林德沃冷战吗?

雅各布没精打采地看着一篮法棍：我要是知道就好了，现在教授心情不好，他心情不好就不想要我的面包，他不要我的面包我就没法借机宣传我的店，我不能宣传——

纽特打断他逻辑清楚但没必要全说出来的喋喋不休：他总是得吃下午茶的，不耽误你送面包过去。

雅各布唉声叹气：你还不知道呢吧，教授最近代魔药学的课，他跟我说他突然想研究东方草药，但草药样本太少而且实验对象不配合，他很难得出结论。他光研究什么附子、干姜、肉桂、肉苁蓉、仙茅、阳起石、骨碎补、巴戟天、川续继、狗脊、补骨脂、山药、胡桃肉、金樱子、益智仁、桑螵蛸、复盆子、菟丝子、鹿茸……哪有时间吃下午茶呢！

 

【05】

纽特问蒂娜：你知道教授为什么跟格林德沃冷战吗?

蒂娜一手指挥羽毛笔写报告一手指挥魔杖缝大衣，同时还在对着一本英汉对照词典面红耳赤地学中文：我去霍格沃兹的次数比你准时去上班的次数还少，我跟邓布利多教授谈话的时间比你在办公桌前坐着的时间还短，熬夜读这本汉语书刚看完一页前言，你觉得我可能知道吗?

纽特被学霸气场震撼：你学中文干什么呢? 你要被调到亚洲去了吗?

蒂娜哼了一声：奎妮不知道从哪里搞来一本书，说有助于傲罗在任务中保护自己，我看她纯属在拿我开心。

 

【06】

纽特问克雷登斯：你知道教授为什么跟格林德沃冷战吗?

克雷登斯和化成蛇身的纳吉尼一起摇摇头：我只知道一开始是教授把格林德沃赶出房间的。

纽特很惊讶：真的吗? 教授不会做这种事的，他从来都不往外赶人的，他向来对进出他房间的学生们很热情。

克雷登斯表示理解，又羡慕地问：你肯定是在他房间里出现最频繁的学生了?

纽特自豪又羞涩地点头：我当然是，对了，你可千万别把这句话告诉格林德沃。

 

【07】

纽特问奎妮：你知道教授为什么跟格林德沃冷战吗?

奎妮刚从法国回来，正埋头在手提箱里找东西，难得没有对纽特摄神取念：真对不起，我想可能是因为我偷偷从邓布利多教授那儿拿走了一本书。我听他们说傲罗啊任务啊什么的，我以为它对姐姐有益。结果拿走后第二天，我就去法国了，他们就冷战了。

纽特很吃惊：一本书? 不至于吧? 是用中文写的吗?

奎妮连头都不敢抬：蒂娜都告诉你了是不是? 对不起，我没想让他们产生不愉快，我只想保护她。

纽特赶快抱住她：没事没事，我陪你把书送回去，正好问问教授它是不是对傲罗的工作有帮助。

 

【08】

纽特把中文书递给阿不思时，对方的脸色非常奇怪，介于羞涩和感谢之间。

纽特赶快道歉：教授，奎妮不是故意的。

阿不思把书塞进抽屉：没关系，恕我冒昧，奎妮，你拿这本书做什么呢? 似乎你并没有用得到它和它所记述知识的地方。

奎妮赶快解释：我是为了姐姐，蒂娜，她是个傲罗。邓布利多教授，你知道的，她——

阿不思脸红了，纽特第一次在他脸上看到了名为“害羞”的情绪：啊，我明白了。每个人都有私人爱好和一点点独特的情..趣，你不必跟我解释。当然你放心，我向来守口如瓶。

奎妮和纽特一脸懵逼。

 

【09】

纽特又去找丽塔诉苦：我帮奎妮送回了一本奇怪的书，教授的反应比那本书还奇怪。

丽塔问：是不是赭色封面，上面有四个中文字?

纽特惊讶地反问：是啊，你怎么知道?

丽塔无辜地摊手：你刚问过我那本书的事，我就想到了——它就是那本被格林德沃扔掉的《房中补益》啊。

纽特点点头：谢谢你，我知道该怎么办了。对了，你为什么认识中文？

 

【10】

格林德沃拒绝阿不思用他做“中草药对持久度及硬度影响”实验样本的第三天，全校学生都在疯传一个流言：黑魔王那里功能不行。

 

【11】

格林德沃和阿不思和好了，据回校的魔药学教授说，格林德沃最近在喝一种名为“中药”的饮料，喝得神清气爽，神采飞扬。

 

 

大概就是，教授代课后想研究“中草药对中年人持久度及硬度的影响”，拿老格当实验对象。老格以为教授对自己的那方面不满意，气急败坏地掀旧账，说“那些傲罗年轻力壮还都是你的学生，你跟他们那啥去”巴拉巴拉，教授生气地把他赶出房间，开始冷战。奎妮听了个大概，以为是给傲罗写的，就把书拿走了。

 

 

END


End file.
